It is known to join together sheet panels such as sheet metal panels by creating a resistance spot weld between the sheet panels or by adhesively bonding the sheet panels together. During the welding or adhesive bonding process it is necessary and desirable to clamp the sheet panels together at a precise position relative one another in order to achieve the desired accuracy in the finished sheet panel assembly. It is known that the accuracy of the positioning of the sheet panels can be accomplished by providing locating holes in each of the panels and then seating the panels on a locating pin that extends through the holes. The desired accuracy in the finished panel assembly is also improved by making the weld or the adhesive bond directly adjacent the locating pin, however; in that case, any adhesive overflow or weld splatter will foul the locating pin.
It would be desirable to provide improvements in the known method for positioning and clamping and joining panels together.